


古魯瓦爾多與布列依斯

by End_li



Series: 光影組 [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 光影組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_li/pseuds/End_li
Summary: 寄存用





	1. 手心中的溫度 CP : 王姬

手心中的温度

古鲁瓦尔多生日贺文

指针划过12点的界线，将时间推入7月13日，周遭亲友们开心地讨论着礼物的种类，这让少女心里有些纠结。一想到去年布列的生日又觉得不给点什么真的很对不起古鲁瓦尔多，但总觉得去开口询问又会很凄惨。

「殿下，你的生日到了你有想要什么礼物吗？」踌躇间带着心中的纠结，还是开了口。

「你把布列绑上缎带送我就好，送完你就功成身退吧。」刚睡醒的黑太子打着哈欠随意道，看着人偶一脸「我就知道」的脸，他其实只是下意识习惯跟少女针对一下。

看人偶各种夸张的举动与哀叫也不错，他想。而且已经好一阵子没有床上生活的他也有点想念与对方交颈缠绵的亲昵。

「殿下，生日快乐。」突然自己腰间多了份小小的重量，他看着少女将脸埋在他的腰侧。

「谢谢你跟小公主的陪伴，虽然你态度还是很欠修正。」

「笨人偶。」轻轻拍了拍对方的头，他看着脸红跑掉的少女微微笑了。

在现世时，他其实没过过几次生日。

从小碍于那黑暗的兴趣而不受父母与长辈宠爱的他并没有什么「过生日」的观念，说白了这个日子其实仅仅是他从母体降生在世上的标记。

但在被放逐至联队后，他被人丢了满脸的奶油，周遭喧闹戏耍的同期伙伴们与拎着酒诱拐着未成年学生们畅饮的教官们。

他抹下脸上的奶油，将其砸在身旁捧着礼物准备拿给他的银发室友的脸上，难得像个普通的少年般打闹的时候，他才体会到「生日」其实是个不错的日子。

＊＊＊ 

一天过去后，橘红色的夕阳笼罩着魔女之馆，难得空荡的馆内透着喧嚣后的孤寂。

布列依斯踏入自己的房中，将披风拿下放置在沙发上，他舒适地躺在沙发中眯起眼。

最近圣女并无下达什么任务，他们的日子过的十分的悠闲。即使这阵子大小姐因为取回了他最后的记忆，从开心到难过又在一些原因后有些气愤，闷闷不乐地拉着他们窝在家里足不出户。

在他取回记忆后有些迷惘的那段日子中，一边安慰着少女的同时，古鲁瓦尔多默默地陪在他的身旁，就如同他们平时度过的日子般，让他很快也就放下了心中的纠结。

现世的一切早已不再困扰着他们，星幽界中的一切逐渐在他心中取代了过往。

他伸手摸项自己的发际，软软的丝绸感让他看向沙发后的方镜，镜中的自己头上垮垮的绑着一个小小的蝴蝶结。想到少女今天早上刻意地分派了任务，带着其他人出门却独独留下他与古鲁瓦尔多两个人的行为，实在是令人有些哭笑不得。

早上少女与王子殿下偷偷的在角落小声争执着，那两个人又在吵些什么啊？当时他摇摇头后便径自去做自己被分派到的事务。

今天是古鲁瓦尔多的生日，他们两个人的举动象征着什么他也清楚，大概又拿他当交易的奖励品了。他是没什么意见，毕竟平时偶尔小打小闹时少女与黑太子就常常拉着他彼此胡闹着，平时他偶尔会制止他们一下，避免真的牵连到自己后可能会出现的麻烦。

但今天他有些犹豫──好歹生日还是要送点什么的。

摸着自己头上在早上被少女要求蹲下后被对方绑上的蝴蝶结，他心里浮现一个念头。

默默打开橱柜，里头放着平日兴起时他们所用到的条状包装的润滑剂，想到接下来他自己要做出的举动布列依斯的内心万分地纠结，但一回想起古鲁瓦尔多在星幽界中如水般温柔又不张扬的陪伴与郑重地承诺后又让他下定决心。

不过就一次，也只有一个晚上──

一边催眠着自己他一边拿出了润滑剂藏在自己衣袖间，走到了古鲁瓦尔多的房门前，推开门后空荡的房间诏示着主人不在的静寂让紧张的他微微松了口气。依照平日的习惯，现在的古鲁瓦尔多大概在户外练剑或去猎小动物来作为今日餐桌上的佳肴。

他坐到柔软的大床上，脱去长裤随手往床下一丢，他转开了润滑剂的盖口，随着挤压的力道晶莹透明的胶状物缓缓而出，他将液体抹在自己的手指上。

今天是他的生日，让他开心一次也好──他默默地想着。闭上眼深呼吸后，他转了身趴在床铺上手缓缓探向随着姿势翘起的臀部。

许久没被异物侵入的后庭随着指尖的探入缓缓展开，转动间将冰凉粘滑的液体涂抹在紧致的通道中后，开始模仿起抽出与抽入的动作缓缓抽送。

默默忍住不适感和羞耻，脑海中浮现着古鲁瓦尔多情动时陶醉的表情、触感紧实的肌肤、拥吻中压在自己唇上的力道与唇舌间彼此掠夺的情境。他用另一只手扶起尚在垂软的阴茎，用掌心包覆后上下撸动、并用着指间磨蹭、按压着顶头的凹陷，时而揉捏起柱心下的阴囊，而抚弄的同时不忘增加股间手指的数量。

自渎这种事情即使寡欲如他，以往还是曾有过经验，也曾在他们的性事中自己开拓着通道。但独自一个人的情况下想着对方的容颜并探弄着自己的后庭这种事他从未做过，偶尔的主动他即使表面很镇定但还是会羞耻在心底。随着动作一阵后，他的脸因羞耻与逐渐情动而布上了潮红，视线浮起一抹雾，眼框冒出生理性的泪水。

那家伙怎么还没回来？

艰难地在快感中撑起自己的腰，头紧紧压着柔软的被褥，银白的发丝从脸的两侧散落，嘴不自觉地开阖着吞吐空气并在持续地刺激下发出无意义的字汇。他颤抖地持续着手上的动作，左手沾染着从顶部溢出的粘腻、透白的精液，一些精液牵着白浊的丝淌落在素白的被上，散开小小的湿润的圆。

随着耳边传来门转动的声响，脑海中在快感的刺激下一片空白，液体从体中喷溅而出的同时身体脱力般倒下，随着快感后的余韵一抖一抖地抽动着。

古鲁瓦尔多有些楞楞地看着眼前的画面，失神的伴侣倒在自己的床上，一只手还埋没在在股间中。

说认真的，惊喜有些变成惊吓，虽然画面很美好。他解下腰际的扣环与长剑，随手丢到一旁的地面上，跨上床后用手捧起对方的脸庞。

「你是笨蛋吗？真把自己当成礼物啊……」虽然知道对方这么做的想法，自己也不否认早先真的有这念头。但真的看到后却莫名地有些心疼，有些无奈地看着脸上仍恍惚着的布列，他伸手将对方拉到自己怀中，抓起对方方才还埋在身后的手捧吻上后伸出红艳的舌像狗儿般舔嗜着。

「呃、你……欢迎回来。」布列将头撇到一旁，有些尴尬又有些丢脸地忽略对方的举动，虽说这是他下定决心决定的「礼物」，但看着对方时却又很难镇定地投怀送抱。

「你头上这东西怎么还没拿掉？」拉下对方头发上的有些松脱的粉色蝴蝶结，他想了想后默默将缎带绕在对方的脖颈上后绑上小小的结。

「毕竟，今天不是你的生日吗？」努力地正着自己的表情，布列撑起有些酸软的身体，指了指自己。

「你不想拆礼物？」

「…这么大方？那我不客气了。」扬了扬眉，他看着布列伸出手开始解他的裤口，动起手来将对方衣领上的拉链整个拉开。

「先等等，我先帮你……」推开向自己颈侧啃起的对方，不去看一脸兴味盎然的王子大人，他低下头拉下对方包裹着阴茎的内裤，看着眼前的肉柱他吞了口唾沫，张开口将其含入自己的口腔之中。

用舌头将唾沫舔覆满口中的柱体，小心翼翼地不让牙齿咬到对方，舌尖绕着龟头的沟槽上下舔动着。感受到对方覆上自己头颅的手，他晃动着脑袋仿照着性事抽送的频率吞吐着逐渐胀大的阴茎，时而用手揉捏起余落的两球。

「呜！」胸前的乳尖被人用指头掐住令他差点控制不住力道咬上对方，他略带埋怨的抬眼看了眼得逞般骄傲的王子殿下，用牙轻咬下口中的肉柱，满意地听到对方瞬间的吸气声。

「不要闹。」抚在对方头颅上的手轻拍了拍，另一只手继续揉拈对方胸前的乳尖，用指尖画着圈按压、轻弹着，但随着逐渐累积的快感他捧起布列的头加快了对方吞吐的速度。

「唔、你退开。」快感达到顶峰，他伸手拉开布列后让白浊的液体喷洒在对方的脸庞，精液受重力牵引而缓缓滑落的淫靡画面冲击着古鲁瓦尔多的胸膛，在布列因被顶到喉咙深处的干咳后，他伸出指尖探向对方的口中搅弄着，唾液从红润的唇畔溢出。

「喂，仆耀玩」含糊的抗议着，布列用牙轻轻咬住在自己口中肆虐的手指，却惹来对面人的轻笑。

「怎么？」拉出对方的手，看着似乎很开心的古鲁瓦尔多。

「没，你转个身吧，这次从后面来。」古鲁瓦尔多拍了拍对方的腰，看着布列听话的转过身后他看着穴口周遭从中溢出的晶莹液体，探出指尖插入其中后来回抽送并时不时勾起指节捣弄着。

「里面需要再补点吗？」古鲁瓦尔多拿起被布列放置在一旁的润滑剂，用空出的手挤出液体后抹上自己的下身，冰凉的触感随着掌心将其抹开的动作被体温所覆盖。

「你决定就好。」将头埋在枕头中，布列闷声道。

「那你先自己来，还有把腰抬高点。」古鲁瓦尔多将布列的手拉到他自己的下身，耳边传来对方含糊碎念的声音，虽然如此但布列依旧抬起了腰并再次以掌包裹住自己的阴茎撸动起来。

古鲁瓦尔多把另一边的枕头拿过来垫在布列的腹前，将更多的液体抹入吞吐着自己指尖的穴口，看到身下人背上因冰凉的液体侵入而不自觉浮出的鸡皮疙搭后他伸出手安慰般在光滑的背脊抚过。指尖继续翻弄让微红的里肉献出其模样，将两指撑开后他盯着穴内微微颤动，混着被体温化开的液体随着灯光微微闪烁的内部。

「古鲁瓦尔多。」察觉自己身后被人撑开却没有下一步动作的布列用脚踩上身后人的胯间，压低的声音带着微微的不满。

被提醒的对象这才将手抽离对方身体，扶起自己肿胀的下身揽起对方的腰缓缓推入对方灼热的躯体中。

「呜……」被滚烫的肉棒缓缓插入的异物感令布列不自主地将身体探前想逃离，却被人用手拉回，过深的体位令他眼前闪过一瞬的恍惚后下一秒就被带向纯粹的欲望中。

「等、等一下，不要这么快──」刚受完刺激的身体被人用力的抽插着，期间带出了穴内满溢的粘稠液体，在肉体与肉体交错中被散布开，白晰的股间与抽插中的胯间被染满了晶莹的液体，在彼此分合的动作中重复着牵丝与迭合的过程。

一边听着耳旁隐忍的喘息声，在来自前后的刺激中他趴着床闭起双眼咬着唇感受中，口中不自觉溢出声来。在快到顶点前却突然感受到后穴一空，突如其来的空虚让他张口「啊」出声来。

「唔，差点就忍不住了……换个方向吧，我想吻你。」拉起虚软的布列坐到自己身上，古鲁瓦尔多看着对方微熏的脸庞，靠过脸舔吻上去的他心里满溢着难以言表的充实感。

「怎么跟个动物一样。」被对方用舌尖舔弄着脸庞的布列有些不习惯的捧住对方的脸制止，却看到他的黑太子殿下偏过头去舔起他的手腕，一双鲜红的眼眸却盯着他不放。脸莫名炸红开，他不甘示弱地吻向那不安分的嘴，舌与舌交错间分享着彼此的唾液与亲昵。

伸出手扶着自己的阴茎，古鲁瓦尔多将另一只手握住身上人儿的腰后缓缓压下，听到交吻中的布列传来一声鼻音后他拍了拍身上人的屁股示意对方动作，结实的腰开始在自己身上起起落落，他则将手探向顶在自己腹上的肉柱后套弄着。

他们舍不得分开似地互相嗜咬着彼此，最后布列在一个激灵后再次将白浊射在对方精实的小腹前。古鲁瓦尔多感受着布列包裹着自己的紧致因高潮而不自主舒张的包覆感后也跟着将精液吐在了炽热的内璧中。

趴在古鲁瓦尔多的胸膛上，布列等气息平稳后撑起自己在身下人的唇上落下一吻。

「生日快乐，古鲁瓦尔多。」

「谢谢，还有我爱你。」拉下布列的头，他再次吻上自己的珍宝。

End

作者已死，烧纸也不会出来的。  
我要去追寻自己遗失的小清新──  
这次没有小剧场了，大小姐死在一旁了阿阿──

2013/07/14 清晨


	2. 心海上的微漾 CP : 王姬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14/1.12

心海上的微漾  
副标：吃醋怎么那么难 R18注意

武器擦着异兽那钢铁般的皮肤发出清脆的撞击声，在先锋抵御住凶猛的攻击后，异兽被位于它身后的同伴借着其注意力被吸引去的时机点，大剑发出破空声划过、异兽的头首带着死前的凶狠模样，随着飞散而出的的鲜血被甩落于地。

「呼，终于解决了啊。」阿贝尔抹掉额边因战斗冒出的汗水，午后的艳阳映照在凌乱散在肩上的金发为他增添了阳光的气息，阿贝尔咧着嘴灿烂地笑着，「现在的怪物越来越难解决了，真让人热血沸腾。」

「那以后你自己一个人上，死了不要叫我们帮你收尸。」淡漠的撇了眼身旁的剑圣，古鲁瓦尔多俐落地挥剑甩落沾染其上的血液，将剑收入剑鞘内后朝着位于稍远处的银发审判官与人偶走去。

「哎，干嘛那么小气。」阿贝尔用手揽上了古鲁瓦尔多的肩膀，嘻笑的伸出手准备揉乱身前人的头发，却被古鲁瓦尔多拍开附带一句「滚！」，不死心地继续出手后古鲁瓦尔多不得不正面抓住阿贝尔的手，两人彼此瞪视着互相使力、僵持着维持诡异的画面。

「晤，又来了，他们的感情真好。」牵着布列依斯手的人偶看着眼前从僵持演变成刀剑相向的战士们，抬起头看向满脸镇定已然习惯了模样的布列依斯，人偶回想起古鲁瓦尔多与阿贝尔早先的亲近行为，她突然想知道布列依斯对于此的感受，于是她开了口。

「吶，布列，你会在意殿下跟别人过于亲近吗？」

「呃？」有点错愕人偶怎么会问出这个问题的布列依斯低下头，问出问题的人偶用着琉璃色的眼睛直视着他，静待他的回答。

「为什么会在意？他们都是男的，而且这种打打闹闹的很平常不是。」布列依斯有些不以为然地看向了激烈交战中的两人，看到古鲁瓦尔多的脸庞被阿贝尔的剑擦出一抹红时蹙起眉，「只是每次都不知轻重的让人头痛罢了。」

布列依斯松开了少女的手抽出了自己的剑朝着两人抛掷而去，宝剑发出铮的一声被古鲁瓦尔多从空中打落下，因惯性而斜斜地插在一旁的干涸土地上。

停下了对打的阿贝尔与古鲁瓦尔多的身旁点点绿星乍然从空气中浮现，一明一灭地发散着淡绿色的光－－属于布列依斯能力的治愈之光，彼此身上的伤痕随着光逐渐黯淡下消失无踪。

「打完了？」略为压低的嗓音透着淡淡的不悦，布列依斯瞥了面前的两人凌厉的一眼警告，再次牵起人偶的双手并微微勾起笑容安抚着少女后，带着少女缓缓朝着位于这次任务点的营地走去。

「唉，布列依斯还是这么严肃啊。」阿贝尔耸了耸肩，看着古鲁瓦尔多将自己的剑收入剑鞘后低下身将布列依斯的剑拾起，挑了挑眉带着些调侃地开口，「喔喔，我们的王子殿下可真贴心。」

「吵死了。」语气冷淡地回了阿贝尔的话，古鲁瓦尔多径直走去，「忌妒的话可以直说。」

「忌妒吗…真一针见血的让人讨厌。」嘟囊了声，阿贝尔将自己的大剑扛上肩膀，大声地对着走远的几人喊道，「等等我啊你们几个！」

＊

布列依斯总觉得哪里有些不对，说不上的淡淡异样，蹙着眉他望向身前不远处并肩而行的一对男女。

灰发的黑太子面神淡漠带着些慵懒，淡紫色的女将军眯着眼笑弯着自己的唇，彼此踏足前进时那高傲自信的姿态，仿佛世间万物都将为之称臣。  
倏地一阵风吹起了两人的披风、布料在空中拍打着发出俐落的声响，在晕染而开的橘黄夕阳照耀下，两双细长的黑影与步于其上的主人们－－一瞬间这画面竟让他觉得有些莫名刺眼。

稍早前新的地域探勘任务出炉了，地点是以往曾探索过的魔境之森，人偶少女挑选了帝国的女将军与他们同行。

「贝琳达，这次的任务就由你与殿下、布列一起执行，请多指教。」人偶少女朝着眼前身着一身雪白的帝国女将军友善地笑了笑。

「请多指教喔。」贝琳达用她略带磁性的甜甜嗓音，眯着弯弯的眼笑着回道，而后察觉到一旁视线的注目，转过头后映入眼帘内的是那有异于平时的沉稳，神色略带复杂，察觉她的视线后楞了楞地有些无措的银发审判官。

她暗自于心底感到有些叹息与失落，但面上仍旧是那副浅笑模样，只有面色中些微黯淡的神采稍微透出抹难觉地失落。

「……」布列依斯带着一丝踌躇般张了张嘴，却又是什么都没说的闭起，轮廓分明的俊朗脸上神色显得有些没落。

自从认知到贝琳达可能与自己的关联后，在震惊、错愕过后布列依斯尝试着去接受那与自己记忆中相差甚远的「妹妹」。高窕而玲珑有致的身形，冰雪般冷冽的美丽外表，浅笑间坐看尸山血海却开心到如稚子得到喜爱玩具一般的模样，对于死亡异常热爱。

想到这布列依斯感到心被刺痛般，不忍、心疼、自责、愤恨与和记忆中判若两人的容貌造成的差距感，各种感觉混合成难以言喻的心情充斥在布列依斯心中。

他与贝琳达彼此尝试着相处，重头开始认识两人与过往中印象出落的异常陌生的模样，带着一缕小心、畏涩与不知如何是好的混乱，布列依斯不自觉地在面对贝琳达时做回了「哥哥」的模样，却忘了如今的她已不是当年躺卧病床时勉强着自己对着哥哥绽放笑颜的少女。

当贝琳达冷冷地对他表示受够了他关怀过度的举动，和眼底不自觉中流露的愧疚，她叉着手用着冷傲的美丽姿态，昂着头睁开了黑金的曈眸冷冷对他表示：「不要总是擅自作主地摆出哥哥的模样，布列依斯。我不是小女孩，不需要你那过度的关心……果然你还是不能理解啊，跟当初一样。」

当时的布列依斯整个楞住了，站在原地不知如何是好，最后只眼睁睁地看着贝琳达甩开她那雪白的披风孤身离去的背影，一个人独自站在户外直到日落。

事后的布列依斯回想起相认后彼此的相处，贝琳达大概是压抑着自己的性子适应着他的过度保护吧！其实早该发现的，那流露于面上的困扰与不耐。

微微苦笑，他在不知不觉中把贝琳达与当年病弱的梅莉雅给同等对待，却忘了他其实也不了解当年的梅莉雅的想法。明明曾经反省过的，当初的梅莉雅并不真的就是乖巧可人的妹妹，而仅是不希望让担起家庭重担的哥哥更加疲倦，所以强撑着自己做一个哥哥心目中的好妹妹。

当初错了一次，结果如今又再度犯错，布列依斯不禁想起古鲁瓦尔多「真是愚蠢」的嘲讽。

他想向贝琳达道歉，但当他再次面对起贝琳达时却不知道如何开口，在一次又一次错失开口的机会后，道歉顿时变得异常艰难。

回过神，布列依斯复杂地看着眼前的两人，一个是唯一的血亲、一个是自己的伴侣，但那并行的身影相称地让他有些难言的烦闷，不自觉紧握了手中的剑柄，带着阴郁的表情收拾起自己的思绪，布列依斯在心中喃喃地提醒着自己接下来可能面对的战斗，不要胡思乱想，呼了口气后扬起头踏步追上。

＊

橘红色的火焰跳跃在收集而来的柴薪上发出滋滋声响，火光将魔境之森的黑暗点亮，在橘红的火焰光芒中布列依斯抿着唇，盘着腿坐在营火旁面色不善。

在稍早前那对众人而言游刃有余的战斗中，贝琳达高举着自己的权杖，漾着陶醉的笑容眯着暗金色的双眸，看着眼前的怪物被冰晶刺穿时喷溅而出的异色血液与贯彻树林的嚎叫，用能力让冰棱穿透血肉后飞散出的血花，贝琳达不自觉地迈开步伐想要更贴近地观赏着自己所构成的死亡的产生。

状似人形的怪物淌着从身躯上流下的血液，在贝琳达接近的时候缓缓地伸直了透着肤下器官的手，猛地发出了极其诡异的喊声，一道气流形成的攻击瞬间朝毫无准备的贝琳达袭去。

「小心！」一直凝视着贝琳达战斗的布列依斯在第一刻便发现了怪物的异变，大吼出声时想冲去的布列依斯脑海闪过了贝琳达的埋怨，身体在那瞬间不自觉地一滞时，只见身旁窜过了一道身影，古鲁瓦尔多的身形出现在贝琳达的身旁，拉过贝琳达的手腕将其掩在身后，挥剑打消了怪物的一击。

「你只有这点能耐吗？」古鲁瓦尔多淡淡地撇了贝琳达一眼后不等对方回应便径自架起了剑式，专注地看着眼前的怪物嘶吼着的身影。

「不需要你多管闲事，这是我的猎物。」被护住时有些错愕的贝琳达回过神，抬起自己冷峻的脸庞，张开的双眼内那细长的金眸中带着一丝杀意。

周边的草丛中发出了一阵阵的声响，伴随着眼前怪物的吼叫声，与其同系的怪物的身影从林木间中显现－－他们被包围了。

布列依斯抽出了腰间的白银之剑，戒备着周身，正要出声提醒两人不要轻举妄动时，那嚎叫的声音倏地消逝取而代之的是啪搭的落地声，布列依斯按耐住自己心中瞬间窜升的怒火，朝古鲁瓦尔多他们看去，映入眼帘的是倒落的怪物尸骸与还举在半空的尚未收回的剑身。

古鲁瓦尔多血红色的眼中带着跃跃欲试的兴奋，环视了周遭的情景后勾起了唇，在怪物们嘶叫声贯彻整座森林、迈起身奔向他们的时候带用着愉悦地口气说道。

「就让这场飨宴开始吧！」

布列依斯架住了攻向自己的怪物，有些担忧的转了视角看向一旁的贝琳达，却见贝琳达周遭的空气中闪烁着大大小小的冰晶，光影折射间冰棱舞动伴随着一具具怪物尸体的倒下，她与古鲁瓦尔多陷在怪物群里大开杀戒，彼此脸上漾着愉快的笑容与些微疯狂的神色，那极其相似的举止让布列依斯剎那间有些哑口。

心底那莫名的情绪再次涌上，一恍神的瞬间脸颊传来一阵刺痛，身体随即做出应对，银光划过胸前伴随着攻击者的死亡。布列依斯抹掉了自己脸庞溢出的鲜红，专注起心神投身于战斗中。

火星跃出了营火，扑上脸的瞬间带着一闪即逝的热烫，布列依斯伸出手用指背按着那处，即使那仅只一瞬的热度并不会令他产生疼痛感。

古鲁瓦尔多简单包扎好自己的伤后，视线一角发现贝琳达望着营火旁的布列依斯，手臂上淌落下绿色的血，她却没有察觉似地任其漫下。

皱了皱眉，古鲁瓦尔多拿起了绷带将其抛去贝琳达的方向，即刻发现物体袭来的贝琳达挥手拦下后张开手看着手上的绷带，转过了脸直视着古鲁瓦尔多。

「自己处理一下你的手。」古鲁瓦尔多朝布列依斯的方向点了点头，「我知道你没什么痛觉，只是如果你不想看到那家伙担心你的话，最好照着做。」

「呵呵，」贝琳达低着头看着白色的绷带，凝视着绷带不知在想些什么，一会后才伸出手将其绕向自己受伤的那条手臂，「隆兹布鲁的黑太子的心思什么时候变得那么细腻了？」

「哼，与你无关。」盯着贝琳达包扎的模样，古鲁瓦尔多哼了声后便径自转过头看向营火旁的布列依斯，红宝石色的眼中带着丝柔和，却在看到布列依斯回望着他们皱起眉的异样神色时转成疑惑。

布列依斯从自己那复杂难解的心思中回过神时看到的便是烦恼源头温馨相处的模样，觉得有些胸闷的他站起了身。

「我去附近逛逛。」布列依斯说完看着古鲁瓦尔多探视的眼神，紧闭着嘴转过头将两人的身影带出视线之外，带着点自己也没能察觉的逃避。

古鲁瓦尔多凝视着布列依斯隐没在林木间的身影，跟着站起身抛下句「晚点把这让人烦躁的状态给我收拾掉，你知道我说什么。」后便追着布列依斯而去。

独留在营火前的贝琳达眯着眼，望着两人离去的方向，那处只剩下微微晃动着的叶片与一片黑漆，她转过了头迎着闪动的营火交错起双手环抱自己。

「好处都被占尽了呀，真令人不愉快。」望着跳动的红炎她敛着眉喃喃自语着。

贝琳达想起银发审判官当时被她的话伤到的表情，那当下心底涌上的后悔滋味太过糟糕，而后布列依斯的模样更是让她暗自抓狂，但有了前车之鉴后的她只是静静等待着布列依斯开口破解他们这种尴尬。

却没想到一等好几天过去，冰风暴依旧持续不停，她撇了撇嘴想起了古鲁瓦尔多找她协议的画面，黑太子阴郁着那张俊逸的脸庞与心境正暴躁的她互相瞪视着，正当她想着如果眼前人说出的话是废话就让冰晶从他的脑中央开个洞的时候，古鲁瓦尔多开了口。

而后便是两人协议演出的一场戏，深谙布列依斯性格的他们对于眼下那让人烦闷暴躁的状况都感到十分地不满，也因为如此平日针锋相对的两人难得地达成了共同认知。

这种日子再过下去日子都不能过了！

手臂上白色的绷带映入眼帘，贝琳达沉默着，望着营火静静等待她所期望的人归来。

＊

伸手推开面前挡路的枝叶，布列依斯漫无目的地的走在夜里静寂的魔境之森中，眼前一片黑暗的林间仅依靠月牙微薄的光辨析去路。

回想起这次任务中自己的失常，布列依斯感到烦躁、与对自己的不满，急于想寻回沉稳理智的自己却又一次次于映入眼帘的相似与合称宣告破功，带着难宣于口的复杂思绪与心下莫名的微酸，他退了开来，独自梳理起自己的心绪。

一个是自己愧于面对亟欲补偿的血亲，一个是自己在彼世寻获的心灵伴侣，心海中漾着淡淡微波，他无法将其归咎于两者中任何一方，对自己的不满更为加重。

自觉状况不佳的布列依斯微微苦笑，抬起头仰望散着嫩黄光晕的月牙，也许…这次任务已经不适合继续下去，对他而言。

啪嚓。

布列依斯闻声的瞬间便向其方位看去，古鲁瓦尔多挥开了挡路的枝桠，望着他走了过来。

「怎么跟来了？」布列依斯收拾掉自己那杂乱的思绪，望着古鲁瓦尔多走近他身旁，没有回话只是盯着他看。

「你没有话跟我说吗？布列依斯。」古鲁瓦尔多伸出手，用指尖轻触面前闻言后微愕的布列依斯的脸庞，鲜红的瞳眸内觉察一切的清明澄澈，「还是…你又要选择懦弱。」

「……你什么时候发现的？」布列依斯叹了口气，用手按上自己脸庞的手掌将其拎下，却没有放开，他盯着彼此相握的手与背后那森暗的草地。

「其实我早该知道，这不难发现是吧？这么乱七八糟的模样。」静静地，布列依斯用着平淡的语气继续，「古鲁瓦尔多…我想先离开任务返回，你跟贝琳达继续任务的探－－」

轻轻地一声啪，布列依斯瞪大了眼看着眼前面不改色直视着他的古鲁瓦尔多，被打上的脸庞并不感到疼痛，只是产生的惊愕让布列依斯那瞬想不到该用什么方式表达。

「布列依斯，你闹够了没。」古鲁瓦尔多收回手，继续他那一针见血的话语，「死过一次的代价不足以让你清醒点，不再像个无理取闹的孩子吗？只不过是面对你妹妹，有什么好畏缩的。」

感受到被握住的手上增加的些许力度，古鲁瓦尔多却勾起了笑。

「这几天你真是有够窝囊的，作茧自缚的那种模样真让人火大。」特别是陷在自己情绪里，忽略了身旁人的存在的时候，让古鲁瓦尔多郁闷了好些天。

「喂…别越说越过分。」布列依斯握起了拳头轻敲上了古鲁瓦尔多的额头，眼底那延续几日来的阴霾一扫而空，想开后他有些感慨有些尴尬，用着放松的语气，「所以，要一起回去吗？我想我还欠贝琳达一份道歉。」

「虽然我想她应该不是想要这种东西…我可不想看到那女人耀武扬威的模样，你自己一个人回去吧！」嗤笑了声，古鲁瓦尔多放开了彼此相握的手，斜靠在一旁的树干身上对着布列依斯随意地挥了挥手。

「喔？随便你。」布列依斯笑了起来，摇了摇头转过身朝着营区返回。

其实布列依斯明白，古鲁瓦尔多是想留给他和贝琳达两人一份私人空间，这份心意让心上涌上一股温暖，这些天来那些无意义的胡思乱想这时看上去连他自己都觉得无谓。

看着远方澄红的营火逐渐放大，望着一袭微卷长发的贝琳达静静地坐在营火前的身影，布列依斯感到有点紧张，掩在披风下的掌心微微的握紧，当贝琳达发现声响回过头直视着他的时候，他开了口。

「那个…我想我欠妳一份道歉。」咽了口唾沫也将最后那没来由的胆怯吞去，布列依斯直直地望着贝琳达，「我想我一直以来都太过独裁，也没有好好去认知到「家人」需要的是什么，更不用说理解去认同你的想法……我很抱歉。我想我们应该改变方式，重新认识彼此－－你愿意接受这样一个愚蠢的哥哥吗？」

眨了眨眼，贝琳达撑着自己的胸灿烂的笑了。

「你为什么会觉得我不愿意呢？哥哥。」

＊

古鲁瓦尔多横躺在半空中陈年老树那粗壮的枝干上，头躺在自己置于其下的手臂上仰望着诲暗的夜空，微风拂过脸上带来些许冷意，闭上双眼感受着位于黑暗中的宁静。

耳边传入异声后他睁开了眼，坐起身来的古鲁瓦尔多见到布列依斯环顾着四周的身影，带着些诧异与纳闷，这家伙不陪那女人还跑回来了？

布列依斯察觉了树上的那抹阴影，走到了其下用脚踹上树体借力蹬了上去，抓着更上层的枝干稳住身形，坐到了古鲁瓦尔多身旁，「你是不是打算今天就睡树干不回去了？」

「比起我，你的行为更让人惊讶。什么时候布列依斯居然也知道妹妹以外的存在？」古鲁瓦尔多阖上了眼，放松身子躺在枝干上，微微勾起的唇角泄漏了点他的好心情。

「是阿，这个存在可真伟大是吧？」布列依斯翻了白眼，忍住想揉捻身旁人那头灰发的欲望，他用手覆上了古鲁瓦尔多的眼，带着些踌躇别扭与几不可见的害羞。

「……谢谢。」布列依斯整理着自己的想法后再次开口，「这几天脑袋大概被砖头砸了，看到你跟贝琳达相似而又亲近的模样，总觉得哪里不太对劲。」

「要说吃醋的话又不知道该吃谁的，贝琳达或你对我而言都很重要。」脸上有些燥热，布列依斯感受到古鲁瓦尔多睫毛轻扫过自己掌心的搔痒感，暗自庆幸事先遮住了对方的视线，这副模样实在有点丢脸。

「你也不想想，那女人的基因跟你是一样的。」古鲁瓦尔多将盖在自己眼上的手掌拉下到唇边，轻轻、珍视的吻上那白晰的掌心，「我重视的是本尊，才不是什么赝品，你可不要搞错了。」

「你什么时候学会说这种话，我怎么不知道？」布列依斯从喉里发出轻笑，眼眸中漾着笑，他低下了头与古鲁瓦尔多面对着面，银白色的发丝垂在古鲁瓦尔多脸庞周遭，鼻尖轻点，「不过感觉挺不错。」

「所以你要给我奖励吗？」古鲁瓦尔多坐起了身，伸出手勾着布列依斯的脖颈，逼近的俊脸带着一丝兴味，「顺便当这几天的赔罪。」

「真搞不懂你这毫无根据的自信是哪来的，但……」布列依斯吻上古鲁瓦尔多的唇，伸出的手揽过身前人的颈部让彼此的距离更为贴近，将从舌尖蔓延开的温度燃的更高，「正合我意。」

古鲁瓦尔多伸出手将布列依斯的披风解开，略带冰凉的手心从衣服下襬中贴上里面温热的肌肤，布列依斯的身子不自禁缩了缩，他埋怨地在古鲁瓦尔多脖颈上咬下。

「你的手也太冰了。」

「有什么关系，蹭你的体温就会变暖了。」用着豪不在意的语气，古鲁瓦尔多咬上了布列依斯里衣上的环扣，上挑的红眼微微眯着，继续用手轻抚过布列依斯的腰。

「你这模样真是…」犯罪，布列依斯不忍目睹似的用手盖上自己的眼，当湿润的物体贴上他的下腹时布列依斯下意识地将手支在古鲁瓦尔多的肩膀上。

「你不觉得我们该换个地方吗？」指了指支撑着彼此的枝桠，不知为何布列依斯莫名地有股不妙感。

「我想这应该不成问题，专注点。」挑了挑眉，古鲁瓦尔多将布列依斯压在树干上再次吻上，彼此的红舌在口腔内互相纠缠着，透明的液体从嘴角边缘溢出，当不知是谁的手带着一抹急躁地扯上了对方的衣角时，一个不慎施力过度，彼此的身形晃了晃－－没能及时反映的两人一起从树上给掉了下来。

「……」  
「……」

布列依斯一脸『我就说过了吧』的表情直盯着眼前头上还带了些碎落树枝的古鲁瓦尔多，古鲁瓦尔多心里带着些许尴尬，但面上镇定地拿下了自己头发里的树枝，看到这画面的布列依斯用手撑住腹部毫无形象地大笑起来。

「布列依斯，你笑够了没。」脸有点红，古鲁瓦尔多强自镇定地叉起自己的双手。

「哈、咳，谁让某个人不听我的劝告。」布列依斯笑够了后抹掉自己眼角自然溢出的泪水，带着敷衍的安抚口气，挑了挑眉，「不笑了，那接下来呢？」

「还用说吗。」古鲁瓦尔多解下了自己腰间的皮带连同衣料，铺到了凹凸不平的草地上，朝着布列依斯勾了勾手，「不过来吗？」

「真服了你。」伸出手握向古鲁瓦尔多的掌心，下一秒被大力拉倒在铺着衣料的地上，布列依斯背后感觉到位于衣料后零星杂物的形状，他龇牙摸了摸身下，「…之后背部大概会有瘀青吧。」

「不要在意那么多。」用舌尖舔上了布列依斯的下腹，一手解着布列依斯的裤口，古鲁瓦尔多脸上感受到身下人伸出手轻拍自己的触感。

「说的轻松，那干脆换你在下面。」布列依斯边说边拉起古鲁瓦尔多的脸吻上对方的眼睑，吻一路蔓延向下到胸前轻咬住锁骨的位置，用齿列磨蹭着唇下的肌肤。

「不要，这次是给我的奖励不是？」用指尖勾着面前人银白色的发丝，古鲁瓦尔多漾起了带着邪气的笑容，用手按住了布列依斯的下身轻捻，「对你当然不用客气。」

布列依斯拉下古鲁瓦尔多的肩膀让他压落在自己身上，叹了口气后看着用手肘撑着自己的黑太子，布列依斯弓起自己的双脚用膝盖顶上身上人的下腹，一边咬上古鲁瓦尔多的耳廓。

「真拿你没办法。」

当身体被古鲁瓦尔多侵入的那时，布列依斯闷哼了声，他伸手捧起了古鲁瓦尔多的脸庞咬上了那依然带着唾沫的唇，像是要分担些不适给对方般用力撕咬。

恍惚间布列依斯望着头上那片幽暗的夜空，他想起了与贝琳达解开心结后，自己身旁却缺少了一个重要人的身影，那在欣慰之余有些空荡的失落感。

生理的泪水模糊了自己的视线，古鲁瓦尔多那带着红晕与汗水的俊脸随着身体的律动晃动着，布列依斯咧开嘴笑了起来。

心中洋溢着不知名的满足感，布列依斯环抱上古鲁瓦尔多的脖颈，在体内一股热烫袭来的同时跟着颤抖着喷洒出那抹白。

＊

「离我远一点，你这讨人厌的家伙。」贝琳达眯着眼，带着满满敌意的望着神清气爽的隆兹布鲁黑太子。

她看到了，返回营地的布列依斯颈畔上那带着暗紫的痕迹，看着眼下不掩炫耀神色的古鲁瓦尔多，贝琳达身旁空气中不知何时出现了细小的冰晶，转动间带出丝丝冷光。

「你才该滚远一点，你以为我想跟你同行吗？」古鲁瓦尔多踢飞了脚旁的小碎石，宝石色的眼中带着些鄙视、用身高居高临下的俯视着贝琳达，手中按着腰间的剑柄，大有你想找架打我奉陪的气势。

身后的布列依斯看着身前那两人的暗潮汹涌，觉得头有点痛的同时也隐隐感觉到了这几天两者和平相处背后的真相。

所以这次他决定，不管了。

「你们要打的话就在这里打一打再回去，我先走了。」掠过了剑拔弩张的两人，布列依斯悠然而去。

被遗落在身后的古鲁瓦尔多与贝琳达互相瞪视一阵后，转头看向已经走远的布列依斯，彼此撇过了头，大步踏出追赶上眼前的银发男子。

三人身后的魔境之森依旧是那般静寂的阴郁与黑暗，将来时的各种纠结抛在脑后，他们的身影在晨光的照耀下拉出了细长的黑影，其中那对并肩而行的影子显得是无比的合称。

完

后记   
神算小饼干你最开头的预估完全无误ry 字数破八千了ry

为什么吃个醋可以绕了那么一大圈呢？这是个好问题。  
炸字数炸成这样前所未见，对于我而言最终的字数除了是种突破外也整个想遮脸不忍看的程度。  
说好的小短篇呢  
因为觉得布列对于一般状况下大概吃醋这种感情很难在他身上产生  
所以就把妹妹塞在了殿下身旁，某方面算是开大决的方式吗  
其实打的时候对于布列那对家人与伴侣和自己的不满，这部分纠结的让人着急  
也让我一边打文一边四处骚扰别人哀哀叫(妳#  
另外就是…我家光影用自身经历告诉大家不要在树上干坏事，除非你们的平衡感绝佳

总之最后还是完工了，感谢周遭听我无病呻吟跟丢去看会不会修辞偏于性格的亲友们 XD"  
对不起哀来哀去的我很欠扁我知道(土下坐

希望能让点文的诺涯跟观看的朋友会喜欢这种型态的光影 ( 艹


	3. 腦洞妄想日常 - CP姬王/王姬 (未完稿)

14/5/27  
  
喀踏喀踏的碗盘撞击声在无人的走道上显得格外清脆，一名仆从推着餐车于宫廷内院的一扇房门前停下脚步，有些紧张地伸出手敲了敲门提示者屋内主人自己的存在。

「陛下，早膳送到了。」

在门外静候了一会后并未得到任何回应，在他思索着人是不是不在时门被从里面打开，一名男子探出头来，银发披散在肩上、喉前的衣领向下大大敞开露出内里大片结实的肌肤，。

「谢谢，你可以走了。」

仆从有些微楞地看着男子将餐车推入房内，门再次阖上发出的声响令他醒过神来，晃了晃头摇去脑海中的臆测与思绪－－这些事情并不是下人们该知道的，再偷偷觑了眼紧闭的房门后他才迈步离去。

＊

布列依斯将餐车停在床沿边上，站在那足以让成年男子横躺甚至滚动依然绰绰有余的床畔前，环起手臂堂而皇之地跟床上醒来的人彼此对视着。

古鲁瓦尔多斜倚在床头仰起脸，镇定地举起被枷锁束缚住行动的双手手腕，浴袍随着动作从手腕滑落，修长的手臂线条在轴部被布料覆盖，松松垮垮的衣袍平时布列依斯是看不惯的，但此时却因为对象的不同而让他感到几分贵族般的慵懒华贵。

那双朱红的双眼直视着布列依斯，刚睡醒而带着些许水气的晶莹球体居然让他产生一丝古鲁瓦尔多其实挺可爱的错觉。

这真是天大的误会，布列依斯觉得大概是占据优势的自己被情绪影响、判断失常了。

「你来看我不带点礼物就罢了……」古鲁瓦尔多晃了晃手，锁链发出清脆的碰撞声，淡然的表情让人看不出任何情绪波动，仿佛被锁链囚禁的人不是他一样。

「布列依斯，还是说这就是你的礼物？哼，在我看来这比较像某种恶劣的玩笑。」

－－看吧，这果然只是错觉，一开口眼前的这位还是那令他时不时咬牙切齿继而手痒想蹂辗的王子陛下。

那总是带着淡淡嘲讽的语气与态度，布列依斯看了看古鲁瓦尔多后决定跟他家殿下玩点游戏。

「我只是觉得偶尔换换口味也不错，况且我们好一阵子都没见面了。所以说……你对你的处境有任何不满吗？」布列依斯拾起餐车上的果盘，略薄的唇张口间露出点白晰，吞入色泽鲜红的樱桃后，纤长的指尖压在唇上将桃梗拉出的动作带着点诱惑，戏谑的酒红色双眼望着床上被禁锢的人。

「有，控诉狱方虐待犯人不给饭，还在犯人面前吃给他看。」古鲁瓦尔多放下举在半空的手，直盯着布列依斯的一举一动－－那他曾紧握着落下无数亲吻的指尖与屡屡交缠的唇瓣，回想起过往的交缠，古鲁瓦尔多鲜红的双眼微眯起来，带着一贯地嘲讽却难得配合地幽默了一把。

「所以该投喂的还是投喂吧，亲爱的典狱长大人。」被锁链拘束的手腕再次举起，古鲁瓦尔多指指自己的嘴示意布列依斯该尽一尽责，投喂他的犯人。

布列依斯对古鲁瓦尔多难得的举动有些讶异，不过长年作为对方伴侣的他贴心地决定配合对方，继续将角色扮演下去－－床上情趣什么的，身为男人总不会讨厌。

「这就要看犯人的狱中表现情况如何，晤，至少现在看起来不怎么样。」手上拿了几颗樱桃后布列依斯爬上床，跪坐在古鲁瓦尔多面前，从掌心中挑起了圆滚滚的樱桃两指夹着樱桃举在古鲁瓦尔多面前的空中，嘴边扬起的角度带着危险的诱惑，挑衅意味浓厚。

「表现不佳、态度恶劣，没有丝毫悔过意愿……所以我们高贵的犯人还是自己动口丰衣足食吧！」

「真是过分的典狱长啊。」语气中漾着淡淡的哼笑，古鲁瓦尔多挺身张口将樱桃连同布列依斯的指尖含入口中，温热的舌面清晰感受到光滑的樱桃表皮与布列依斯那带薄茧的指尖。

察觉对方向后缩手的动作时古鲁瓦尔多张齿轻咬住想逃离的指尖，舌尖轻卷、勾着布列依斯的指尖舔拭，红宝石色的双眼轻挑，其中清晰的欲望直击着身前的伴侣，仿佛是一种侵略般－－势将对方卷入浑沌的情感中沉沦。

「你才真是不乖的犯人。」喉中发出点清笑，布列依斯的声音透着欲望暗哑下来，他伸手让另一指探入古鲁瓦尔多的口腔内顺着那顽皮的红舌轻转，晶莹透亮的液体从古鲁瓦尔多无法闭合的唇边缓缓淌下，顺从服贴的动作里，那双深红的眼眸内的挑衅却依然如故－－刺激着布列依斯的侵略欲。

他用双指并拢轻压上古鲁瓦尔多的舌叶在唾液的润滑下进出，模仿着性交的频率。古鲁瓦尔多配合地大张着有些发酸的口任由对方动作，舌尖舔弄着在口中进出的指腹，被束缚起来的手悄然无声地抚上布列依斯腰际，从衣襬探入其中……当布列依斯不稳的呼吸频率传入耳内时，一抹异样的成就感令古鲁瓦尔多心情雀跃起来。

满布湿粘的指尖从温热的口中拔出，随即压上的是带着些许急躁的另一对唇，古鲁瓦尔多被压制在床头板上，肩膀被布列依斯的掌心紧紧掐着，些微刺痛的感觉从被不断啃咬着的唇上传来，勾起了心底深处的嗜虐欲望，他仰着头与布列依斯彼此争夺着主权与领地般、在炽热的吐息间交缠。

终于分开时，彼此喘着气恶狠狠地互相瞪视着，两双相似而又不同的眼眸中清晰地充斥着想占有对方的欲望。

一边喘息着擦去唇边的唾液，古鲁瓦尔多向下瞥了眼布列依斯的腹部，张开口嘲讽依旧、却因沾染着情欲而有些低沉。

「我们高洁的典狱长大人这里是不是出了什么问题？」自由的足尖踏上布列依斯腹部下微微隆起的部位，指尖左右踩动着感受布料下那随着血脉跳动的张扬，压抑着自身胸膛内不断翻腾的情绪，古鲁瓦尔多从喉间发出轻笑。

「布列依斯，你兴奋了。」

「古鲁瓦尔多，你玩火总是不怕烧到自己吗？」深吸了一口气，布列依斯伸手将古鲁瓦尔多被铐住的双手拉高置于头上，按住对方赤裸的胸膛、将眼前总是令他失了分寸的人压倒在床上，带着些惩戒意味地用力咬在脖颈上，感受底下人那同样因兴奋而鼓动着的脉动后摩娑着唇下的肌肤，「提醒你，你的处境可不怎么好。」

「这倒是……况且，我到今天才知道手铐这种道具会自己跑到人类身上善尽他的职能。」古鲁瓦尔多嘲讽地看了眼身上正在动手剥掉自己那宽松浴袍的人。

「能让我敬爱的殿下增长见识是我的荣幸，这种机会并不多不是吗？」下意识地回嘴，布列依斯一边解开浴衣边上的结一边感慨这些年他与古鲁瓦尔多真是越来越无聊了。

不过这没什么不好，倒是让他们两人关系越发融洽，在生活中一点一滴累积重迭着彼此身影的回忆，直到再也分不开你我。

「那就让我来为我们敬爱的殿下服务一下吧。」布列依斯伏下身含住古鲁瓦尔多光裸胸膛上的乳首，回想着过去身下人对他做过的动作，湿软的红舌绕着乳首边缘舔过后以齿间轻轻扯咬。

古鲁瓦尔多皱着眉下意识地身体后缩想逃离那微妙的麻痒感却也退不了多远，就被布列依斯那带着薄茧的掌心抓住下腹那置于毛发间随着他们亲昵举动而挺立起来的性器，感受粗糙的皮肤紧密贴合着敏感的阴茎上下磨蹭起来。

「怎么样？高贵的殿下，下仆我服侍的如何？」

「晤、布列依斯你吃错药了吗？」古鲁瓦尔多闻言后有些无语地低下头看着忙碌于他胸膛上的布列依斯，难得体会到名为关怀的心境后再次缩瑟了下，这麻麻痒痒的诡异感觉他想他永远不会习惯。

古鲁瓦尔多的问句换来身上人对他控诉般的报复手段，原本按部就班撮弄着他下身的掌心在瞬间增加力度令指尖些许陷入那柔韧的部位之中，疼的古鲁瓦尔多嘶了一声却又微妙地感到了抹快意，令他为自己两面的反应感到些复杂。

「……闭上你的嘴，或是你更愿意我堵住他？」感到有些恼羞与懊悔的布列依斯低声警告，古鲁瓦尔多脸上那疼痛后仍残存些许揶揄的表情令他微窘。

埋头舔咬起古鲁瓦尔多敏感的耳廓，沿着耳垂一路种下轻浅的齿痕，满意地看着白晰的耳朵在细微的颤动中逐渐染上一抹艳红。

未完成


	4. 水紋 CP : 王姬 ( 許願池交換 )

【水纹】  
2015许愿池交换  
CP ： 王姬  
TAG ： 浴室PLAY、骑乘  
－ R18注意 －  
________________________________________

布列依斯坐在黑色的大理石上，拿着沾满热水的湿毛巾擦拭着赤裸的身体，一旁的水桶中零散放着洗浴的用品。

氤氲的白色蒸气飘散在周遭，一旁的古鲁瓦尔多靠着浴池的璧沿，整个人浸泡在水中。

把身体大致清洗、擦拭干净后，布列依斯将头发用毛巾包起来后，拿着洗发乳走到古鲁瓦尔多身旁。

「跟你说过几次了，先把头发弄干净再下水。」

虽然说是这么说，但布列依斯还是动手帮古鲁瓦尔多弄湿他的头发，将洗发乳倒在手掌心上搓揉出泡沫，将泡沫抹向塌下来的灰发上。

「不想泡沫跑到眼睛里的话，记得别张开眼。」  
「嗯。」

布列依斯的指尖穿梭在头发中，时不时轻按着头皮，舒适的感觉让浸在温水中的古鲁瓦尔多有些昏昏欲睡。

自隆兹布鲁的冬季来临后，古鲁瓦尔多常常处在这样的状态中，就像是野生动物冬眠似的减少了活动的时间，就连在森林狩猎时都显得兴致缺缺。

看着古鲁瓦尔多闭着眼、不自觉的微微往水中滑落的模样，布列依斯低声喊了他的名子，获得带着浓浓困意的回应。

憋着笑，布列依斯拿起水盆替古鲁瓦尔多把头发上的泡沫洗净，修长的指间滑过耳背、摩娑着后颈，灰发顺着水流交错在指节上，在准备抹掉滑落到颈侧的泡沫时被古鲁瓦尔多闪开。

「痒。」  
「那你自己洗掉。」

布列依斯想站起身，却被古鲁瓦尔多拉住手腕。

「不下来吗？上面很冷。」

古鲁瓦尔多从浴池探起身，透明的水珠顺着发稍滚落在赤裸的肩颊上。

「我不太习惯泡澡，我想先回房间。」更准确的是，布列依斯不习惯在大的跟泳池一样的空荡浴池里泡澡。

「嗯。」古鲁瓦尔多点点头，却没有放开布列依斯的手。

长年与古鲁瓦尔多相处、对彼此会有什么样的举动都寥落指掌，布列依斯对眼下某人的反应感到了一点不妙。

「古鲁瓦尔多，你又想做什－－」话说一半，古鲁瓦尔多便将他往浴池扯入。

哗啦一声、水池中的水因重物落下而溅起水花，水面一阵晃动。

「……么。」跌入水中的布列依斯默默站好身，沉着脸抹掉脸上的的水，裹着长发的毛巾松塌的披在脸侧。

「温暖一点没？」闪到一旁的古鲁瓦尔多用手捞起水，眼底透着笑意、很满意于整人成功似的望着布列依斯。

「……嗯，暖的让人火大。」布列依斯用双手捞起水朝古鲁瓦尔多泼去，礼尚往来。对于对方有时不按牌理出牌的行为包容过多，吃亏的总是自己－－这是布列依斯和古鲁瓦尔多认识多年的深刻体会。

「唔，你居然会做这种幼稚的报复？」古鲁瓦尔多举起手挡下水花，却被布列依斯趁机扳住肩膀、往水面一压。

「噗－－」  
「对付幼稚的人不需要成熟。」披散着银发，成功拖着人去撞浴池水的布列依斯表示。

晃动着的水面下，古鲁瓦尔多没有第一时间探出头，他伸出双手环住布列依斯的腰侧，在水中贴上布列依斯的小腹、伸出舌舔了口。

「慢着、古鲁瓦尔多！」被偷袭的布列依斯按住古鲁瓦尔多的头，却被古鲁瓦尔多顺势拉下手，抵在唇边轻蹭着，红眸透过荡漾的水显得有些朦胧的诱惑。

「这样不是温暖多了。」古鲁瓦尔多扣着布列依斯的腰探出水面，细小的水流从俊朗的脸上滑下。

「你这整个是歪理……」布列依斯叹了口气，也没抽出被古鲁瓦尔多含入嘴中舔弄的手－－被明示成这样，就算原本没察觉的他都知道古鲁瓦尔多的意思了。

虽然没有拒绝的意思，但布列依斯对古鲁瓦尔多这种用莫名其妙行动留人的方式，感到深深的不理解。

「古鲁瓦尔多。」  
「嗯？」  
「为什么不回房间？」  
「走过去很冷。」

捂住脸、对沟通感到疲惫的布列依斯决定还是少让古鲁瓦尔多开口，不然晚点可能他会想把古鲁瓦尔多溺死在浴池里长眠。

「骗你的，只是偶尔想换种玩法。在浴室只是凑巧。」古鲁瓦尔多轻笑，伸出手捏住布列依斯的脸吻了上去。

掌心盖在双眼之上，布列依斯闭着嘴感觉到古鲁瓦尔多湿润的唇压在自己唇上，仿佛等着他自己张开口般，不急不躁、却不容拒绝地贴着他引诱般轻蹭着。

被古鲁瓦尔多稳稳占着上风，这时说什么都不对。布列依斯张着酒红色的眼，在掌心的缝细透出的光中犹豫。

就这样被古鲁瓦尔多掌握主控权，虽然不是第一次，但总是让布列依斯感到微妙的纠结感。布列依斯平日总是在否决古鲁瓦尔多的任性举动、看顾他生活上的各种问题，但当遇上这类亲密举动时，古鲁瓦尔多反而变成他们之间作主的那个。

放任古鲁瓦尔多的下场通常不太好，但布列依斯也不打算拒绝这样的亲昵。

回应起古鲁瓦尔多的瞬间，布列依斯仿佛听见了古鲁瓦尔多的笑声。

唇与唇彼此重迭着，温热的吐息抚过皮肤，在蜻蜓点水的吻后、不知道是谁先起头的，湿热的舌彼此追逐、纠缠，在划过敏感的粘膜时感受到搔痒般的触感。

唾液从唇边溢出，不知何时布列依斯已经被古鲁瓦尔多压在浴池的边缘处、贴着壁面，过近的距离，让布列依斯能清晰地看见古鲁瓦尔多难得专注的表情。

突然感到被什么取悦了似的，布列依斯停下吻、侧过脸让古鲁瓦尔多的吻落在脸侧。

「怎么了？」  
「没，只是突然觉得有趣。」布列依斯抱住古鲁瓦尔多的头，从额头一路往下落下轻浅的吻，在古鲁瓦尔多疑惑的表情下再次吻上湿润的唇。

布列依斯察觉到自己的存在对于古鲁瓦尔多而言，是会令古鲁瓦尔多挥去一概的慵懒、付出难得用心的对象。

「呼、哈……」

古鲁瓦尔多最后在彼此喘不过气前停下吻，看着闭起双眼、微张着嘴的布列依斯，低下头在他赤裸的锁骨上吻咬出青紫的印痕。

「唔、别像狗一样乱咬。」  
「太遟了。」

古鲁瓦尔多眯着眼、贴着布列依斯的脸侧咬上抗议者的耳垂，含在口中用舌尖一次、两次轻舔，沿着耳廓探进敏感的耳内。

布列依斯不习惯地缩了缩身，伸出手抓住古鲁瓦尔多服贴在下腹的阴茎上下搓揉着，在被湿热的舌尖舔弄时，听见古鲁瓦尔多断断续续、舒服的闷哼声。

古鲁瓦尔多的掌心从布列依斯的胸前向下、抚过线条优美的腹肌后，握住布列依斯顶在他腹前的阴茎，看见布列依斯颤了颤。

「好冰……你的手怎么还是那么凉。」

「天生的，没办法。不然……」古鲁瓦尔多压上布列依斯的身体，捞起布列依斯的手心包覆上彼此昂起的肉柱，「你来好了。」

「……你真麻烦。」虽然是这样抱怨，布列依斯还是覆上了自己与古鲁瓦尔多紧密相贴的阴茎，温暖的手心握在上面上下滑动起来。

「哼、嗯……很舒服。」古鲁瓦尔多眯着眼哼哼着，低下头在布列依斯胸膛上张口咬上漂亮的锁骨。

温热的掌心蹭在敏感的阴茎上，体温在这反复不断的的摩擦中逐渐升高，布列依斯闭上眼喘息着。

唇上被湿润的什么压上，睁开眼布列依斯清晰的看见古鲁瓦尔多澄澈的红眸，手被古鲁瓦尔多拉起环在他的肩膀上。

布列依斯搂过古鲁瓦尔多，张开嘴咬住古鲁瓦尔多的薄唇。他抬起腿让古鲁瓦尔多朝他臀部探去的手更方便行动，股间被指尖摸过、探入紧闭的穴口内时，布列依斯皱起眉。

「……好挤。」古鲁瓦尔多回应着布列依斯的吻。

「别跟我说、你，嗯…想直接进来。」体内被修长的指尖捣弄着干涩的内壁，温暖的池水在动作中从细缝中流入，让布列依斯有些不舒服。

「好吧。」看着布列依斯坚决不让步的表情，古鲁瓦尔多不知道为什么有些遗憾，他让布列依斯转过身趴靠在浴池边，伸出手捞过脱在一旁的衣服，掏出了一小罐液体。

「……你早就有预谋了是吧？」布列依斯转过头，盯着拿到东西后就把自己衣服丢在地板走回来的人。

「没有。」拧开小瓶子，古鲁瓦尔多将湿粘的液体倒在自己掌心。

－－真的没有的话，平常根本不会随身携带的润滑剂怎么会出现在衣服里？布列依斯没有反驳古鲁瓦尔多，只是暗自觉得好笑。

背脊被人拥上，温热而柔软的唇在肌肤上游移，胸前的乳首被揪住搓揉，身体逐渐兴奋起来。水滴从脸庞滴落在地上形成一个小圆，布列依斯撑在浴池边，银发从脸颊上滑落在眼前。

「嗯……」冰凉湿滑的触感随着指尖的进入，让布列依斯身体闪躲似地缩了下。

不属于自己的指尖在体内抠搔、转动的突兀感，布列依斯忍耐着这种不适地闭上眼，专心感受着古鲁瓦尔多在他身上安抚似的抚摸。

指节在穴口进出着，敏感的内壁被不断抠弄，当体内被古鲁瓦尔多塞入三根手指时，布列依斯靠着浴池边微微喘息着。

「呼、嗯……你好了……没？」脸上透着一抹红，布列依斯眯着眼转过头询问，「好了的话，接着让我自己来。」

「哦……自己来？」

古鲁瓦尔多看着布列依斯推开了他，走出浴池。

「不过来？」

银发披散在赤裸的漂亮身体上，水流顺着地心引力不断在身体上滑落，布列依斯站在上方侧头邀请道。

「这么不喜欢在水里做？」

「也没有。」布列依斯示意古鲁瓦尔多躺下，他蹲下身跨坐在古鲁瓦尔多身上，「只是这个姿势在水里不方便。」

「怎么突然想自己来？」古鲁瓦尔多从容询问。  
「没什么，只是……」觉得自己要适时地反击一下罢了。

布列依斯撑在古鲁瓦尔多小腹上，反手探向自己身后后穴的穴口，用两指撑开沾着湿滑液体的穴口，另一手扶住古鲁瓦尔多的阴茎，有些艰难地对准。

偏着头的布列依斯像是在面对什么难题一样－－微红的脸庞上，表情认真的让古鲁瓦尔多感到愉快，他抬手捏了捏鼻子掩饰不合时宜的笑。

其实他原本并没有想到布列依斯会那么……积极？  
原本只是普通地向爱人求欢，却意外的收到大礼似的感觉，让古鲁瓦尔多觉得有趣。

「哈……呼……」

布列依斯缓缓的压下身体，穴口被龟头顶入、撑开了肉壁缓慢地深入体内。  
即使稍早前已经做好扩张，但粗大的阴茎彻底进入体内时，敏感的肉壁紧绞着阴茎，那紧密而清晰的感触仍然让布列依斯有些羞耻。

彻底吞入肉柱后，感觉像是完成了什么目标一般，布列依斯忽略掉这种微妙的感触、撑在古鲁瓦尔多身上微微喘气，一边让自己身体习惯体内的灼热、一边平息自己的情绪。

古鲁瓦尔多感受着阴茎被温热的人体紧紧包覆的爽感，抬起腰捞过布列依斯的脸，吻向正喘息着的嘴。

布列依斯闭起眼，感受古鲁瓦尔多在自己唇上厮磨，湿暖的红舌勾着自己的，纠缠、竞争着在对方身上掠夺自己渴求的部份。

就像一个无底的黑洞似的，吞噬着对方给予的所有一切，却又不满足的索求着更多。

「呼……你还打算自己来吗？」抚摸着布列依斯光裸的背脊，古鲁瓦尔多留恋地咬了布列依斯的唇一口。

「……少那么自以为是。」银发坠在脸侧，布列依斯留抿唇俯视着身下的人，「安静享受你的就是了。」

皱着眉，布列依斯按着古鲁瓦尔多的身体撑起腰，股间难以忽视的灼热随着腰部的动作被扯离了些，后穴紧箍着阴茎扯动的异样感让这动作顿了顿。

稍稍挪动一下身体调整到对自己而言更方便动作、舒适的姿势，布列依斯抬起腰感受着肉柱在后穴中紧紧蹭过的感受，让他不自觉地夹起腿，看见古鲁瓦尔多在他这个动作下跟着簇眉的表情后一笑，开始上下摆动起腰。

明明身体正做着充满肉欲的动作，布列依斯的表情却凝重得让古鲁瓦尔多感到一丝违合的怜爱。

不论什么时候布列依斯的态度总是如此，仿佛照着一条笔直的线在行走一般，有时古鲁瓦尔多都替他的不知变通感到一股没来有的烦躁，布列依斯总是习惯压迫自己。

白晰的脸庞浮上淡红，银白的发在赤裸的胸膛前前后晃动着，压抑着吞下羞耻呻吟的模样－－专注在性爱中的布列依斯令古鲁瓦尔多着迷。

捞过一缕银发的古鲁瓦尔多在布列依斯疑惑的眼神中，以品尝的姿态落下吻。

「哈、啊……别闹。」

布列依斯伸出手想扯回自己的头发，却被握住。古鲁瓦尔多放开了他的头发，取代的是将他的指尖挑逗似的含入嘴中，舌尖卷着修长的手指，在红色的唇畔上一节节没入嘴中的模样让布列依斯呻吟着闭上眼。

任性的黑太子总是在无自觉的状态下取得压倒性的胜利。

布列依斯抽回手，晶莹的唾液从古鲁瓦尔多唇边牵出一缕丝后坠落在空气之中，他有些愤愤地夹紧了双臀。

「嘶……」  
「呃哈…你、少捣乱。」

警告完毕，布列依斯伸出手盖上古鲁瓦尔多的眼帘，挡住了那双仿佛看透人心的红宝石双眼。

重新掌控起主动权的布列依斯舔舔唇，闭上眼再次专心地抬动身体、上下吞吐着古鲁瓦尔多胀大的阴茎。

身体的重量让阴茎每次都深入的顶倒肉穴的深处，压抑着身体的战栗布列依斯持续着动作。喘着气，汗水从脸颊旁滴落，低垂着的脸上表情露出隐忍而难耐的表情。

古鲁瓦尔多的手心扶上了布列依斯的腰，像是终于忍耐不住一般抓着人狠狠顶入。

「－－！！」

猝不及防之下被古鲁瓦尔多顶上敏感点的布列依斯颤抖着跌入古鲁瓦尔多怀中，丢脸的呻吟被及时的拦截在齿缝间，让古鲁瓦尔多住手的话语还没道出，就被人抢先一步地攻城掠地起来。

「啊、哈……古鲁、瓦尔多…你……」字句破碎在后穴被人一次又一次的顶入中，再难掩饰身上的反应的布列依斯，在古鲁瓦尔多加快的频率下，自暴自弃地让勾人的呻吟溢出口中。

眯起眼，古鲁瓦尔多抓着布列依斯的腰在一次深深的顶入下，将精液射入紧缩着的肉穴之中。

「……呼。」欲望获得抒发的古鲁瓦尔多满足地拉下布列依斯，缠绵似的浅吻。

激情过后的吻就像是分享彼此感受的桥梁，让人止不住的浅尝着情热后甜美的余韵。

「舒服吗？布列依斯。」视野中看到溅在自己腹肌上的点点白液，古鲁瓦尔多调侃道。

「再多话就掐死你。」布列依斯作势地用手环上古鲁瓦尔多的脖子。

「你不可能的。」牵过布列依斯的手在掌心之中轻吻，古鲁瓦尔多偏过头询问，「射在里面了，需不需要帮你清一下？」

「你完全没想过射在外面吧？」布列依斯翻了个白眼，没想太多便道，「那交给你好了，我有点累。」

布列依斯撑起身将古鲁瓦尔多的阴茎抽离自己的身体，龟头顶端的两瓣在脱离后穴的时候发出了细微『波』的一声，而后从穴口缓缓流出的白液更是让他微微的别扭。

下到浴池之中，让身体整个浸入温热的池水里，布列依斯疲软的身体感到一阵放松。

在古鲁瓦尔多下来后，布列依斯十分自然地走到浴池边上。

「……晚点我要出趟门，最近接到了新的任务。」布列依斯将手靠在池边，闭上眼休息，话音中透着一丝慵懒。

「嗯，这次又怎么了？」古鲁瓦尔多一边回应着布列依斯，一边靠着布列依斯的身体、将指尖探入肉穴之中。

「哼、嗯。」布列依斯闷哼，「……详情还不是很清楚，要到任务地时才能经由接应的对象告知内容。」

刚被进入过的穴口轻易地接纳了古鲁瓦尔多的手指，食指与中指在肉壁内一阵搅动后、向两旁撑开。

「呃啊……」温热的池水涌入被撑开的后穴之中，布列依斯趴着的身体颤了颤，随后张开腿让古鲁瓦尔多更方便动手。

白浊的精液顺着水与手指的抠搔动作一点点飘散在池水之中，情热后敏感许多的身体在动作间默默颤动着，温暖的唇眷恋地落在背上的感觉十分清晰。

古鲁瓦尔多力道适宜的在布列依斯的腰间按压着，听见布列依斯舒服的鼻音时淡笑。

平静的水面上随着古鲁瓦尔多的动作掀起一圈圈的小小波纹。

不知何时温热的掌心包裹上布列依斯微扬的阴茎，劝诱似的轻揉。

「嗯……你又想干麻。」

懒洋洋的声音丝毫没有吓阻的能力，古鲁瓦尔多随意的应了声，把手指从布列依斯体内抽了出来，将再次充血昂起的阴茎抵在穴口的皱折上，缓慢地顶入紧致的肉穴之中。

「唔、古鲁瓦尔多……」被从后方进入的布列依斯哼了声，有些闪避似的往前躲了躲，却被古鲁瓦尔多捞住腹部拉到温暖的怀中，「……记得我说过，晚点要出门吗？」

「明天再走也不遟。」搂着布列依斯的古鲁瓦尔多在布列依斯的肩上轻啃，缓缓地摆动着腰部在暖热的后穴中抽送。

「哼…啊……」头埋在双手之中，被再次进入的身体比起稍早前，更清晰地感受到灼热紧贴着肉壁摩擦的快感，随着一次又一次的顶入，阴茎渐渐在体内变得硬挺、胀大起来。

水波荡漾着，布列依斯的手心不知不觉地握起，在体内不断被人进出的状态下，身体仿佛要溶化在水中一样。

「布列依斯。」

古鲁瓦尔多的呢喃声在耳边响起，颈侧被轻柔的咬上，齿列划过肌肤时感受到身下人的颤抖。

快感冲刷着身体，脑袋被彻底放空，眼泪不知在何时溢出了眼框，微张的口中零碎的发出无意义的低吟。

身体疲软的快站不住，布列依斯只能依靠着浮力与古鲁瓦尔多的拥抱，继续迎合着他那无边无际的索求。

再次登上快感巅峰时，眼前一片空白的布列依斯已经有些失神，直到被拥入温暖的怀抱之中，听见耳边传来的那一声、低哑而迷恋的呼唤。

「布列依斯。」

＊＊＊

古鲁瓦尔多将衣服穿戴整齐，蹲在浴池旁看着整个人泡在浴池之中不想动弹的布列依斯。

「布列依斯，你还要继续泡？」

「……别管我，你自己先回去。」银发再次被毛巾包覆在头顶之上，布列依斯沉到水中，声音显得有些朦胧。

「其实，你腿软的话我可以抱着你走没关系。」古鲁瓦尔多用手背撑在自己的大腿上，眼神带着笑意，用满满调侃意味的声音道。

「闭上嘴、转身，滚。」  
「不，我想陪你。」  
「……那就安静点。」

【完】  
2016/01/30


End file.
